And A Merry Christmas To You
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Merry Christmas a Scott Family Way. Future Brucas. Two Parts. complete.
1. Part One: Those Crazy Dancing Girls

_Ok, so I was in the mood for some chophia fluff and that's what I wrote. I know it's kind of early for Christmas stories but I couldn't help myself. I got this idea from my bestest (or only two of them), Susie, and Lisa "Tonka" Marie, who were talking about their Christmas memories in Math class. Yes the class where you are supposed to learn equations and junk like that helps you get ideas for a story and when I was in Macy's today and they had all their Christmas decorations up already. Also it helps when your friends tell you to shut up about One Tree Hill, but what can I say there's hotties with bodies in it. (Hehe Steph.) I know it's kind of early for Christmas stories but this wouldn't leave my head so I wrote it. Anyway this is another babble I should stop. Enjoy._

_So this is dedicated to my friend Susie for telling me to shut up about One Tree Hill or she was going to kill me. So I did and here it is. Enjoy it._

_Summary: Merry Christmas a Scott Family Way. Future Brucas_

* * *

**And A Merry Christmas To You**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

**Part One: Those Crazy Dancing Girls**

"Mommy look, I'm a pretty ballerina." Three-year-old Jordyn Grace said as she twirled around the kitchen it her pretty pink sparkly tutu with a big smile on her face.

"I can see that babe." Brooke laughed looking at the two oldest dancing around the family room and the youngest, Ella Marie who was waiting for her daddy to come home. _"Boy is she a daddy's girl."_ Brooke thought to herself about the two-year-old.

"You come dance too." Five-year-old Addie Faith said pulling Brooke away from where she was cooking dinner on the stove to the family room.

"Addie I have to go finish dinner for when daddy get's home."

"But mommy you love us." Jordyn said giving Brooke the puppy-dog face and Addie followed.

"That I do girls but I have to finish or we aren't going to eat dinner." Brooke said which made her get a pout from Addie and Jordyn, "Addie and Jordyn get those pouts off your cute little faces."

"But mommy we want you to dance with us."

"I know Jor. Why don't I put the music on in the kitchen?"

"Yeah!" the to girls cheered.

"You want to come dance with us Ella?" Brooke asked.

"Daddy said he'd be home five minutes ago."

"I know but it is snowing so give him an extra minute or two." Brooke said.

"I want to wait for him."

"Ok." Brooke said giving Ella's a kiss on the top of her head and walked back into the kitchen.

"Christmas music mommy." Addie cheered.

"Ok. Babe." The mom answered while she put in the Christmas music and the two oldest girls started to dance.

"Watch this mommy!" Jordyn said as she started to spin around and her skirt went up.

"You two are too silly." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy's home!" Ella screamed running towards and out of the front door.

"Ella watch out." Brooke said as the other two girls and her ran outside after the little girl.

"Daddy you finlly home!" screamed Ella when she jumped in Lucas' arms.

"Hey Ella baby." Lucas laughed kissing the top of the little girl's blond head of hair as the other two girls tackled him.

"Daddy we where dancing." Jordyn said with a big smile as she gave Luke a hug.

"It was fun but mommy wouldn't dance with us." Addie pouted.

"We'll I didn't want the house to burn down." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss.

"Ew." Ella laughed with disgust.

"Ella-Wella that isn't funny." Lucas said kissing Ella all over her face.

"Daddy stop." Ella laughed.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Addie said with a pout.

"I know. Come on. It should be done in ten minutes."

"That's so long." Jordyn dramatized.

"Jor you can wait." Brooke laughed picking up Jordyn as they walked in from the cold white covered ground outside.

"But I don't like to wait."

"Well then learn to." Luke laughed tickling Jordyn's stomach.

"Daddy stop it." Jordyn laughed more.

"Say please and I'm the best daddy ever." Lucas laughed.

"Please Broody is the best daddy ever."

"Hey that's not my name to you." Luke said chasing the girl around the family room, "You better run Jor."

"Mommy me open present?" Ella asked.

"Baby one more day."

"But they calling me."

"Ella you have to wait now go bring it back under the tree."

"Momma it wants me to open it."

"Really?"

"It talks to me." Ella said sticking her ear to the side of the present she's holding, "It saying that you should let me open it."

"Ella baby I think your gone psychotic. Presents don't talk baby. Now go put it back or I'll put them all away till tomorrow."

"Mommy I'm not psyotic." Ella said, "Do I have to?"

"El go put it back."

"Fine." Ella said stomping back to the tree.

"Foods done!" Brooke screamed putting three kids plates of cut up chicken and mashed potatoes on it then carrying two plate with chicken that's not cut up and mashed potatoes.

"Yummy!" Addy said taking a big forkful of mashed potatoes in to her mouth.

"Addy smaller bits." Lucas said as he laughed at Addy shoving the food into her mouth.

"Me starving daddy." Addy said taking another bite.

"Ella, baby girl you have to get the food into your mouth not on your clothes." Brooke laughed trying to clean Ella off the best she could till after dinner.

"Mommy dis good." Ella said giving Brooke the thumbs up.

"Thanks babe. Now get the food into your mouth not on your clothes."

"I'll tries." Ella laughed sticking more into her mouth.

"Do you like it Jor?" Brooke asked when she noticed Jordyn wasn't eating.

"Chicken gross. It baby chicken you killed mommy." Cried Jordyn.

"Jordyn it comes dead already." Brooke tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen.

"You killed it mommy." Jordyn cried as she climbed onto Luke's lap.

"Babe. Mommy didn't kill it. She brought it from the story that way."

"Ok. But no more evil chicken killer mommy."

"Ok Babe. Now go finish eating." Brooke said as Lucas put her on the floor and Jordyn went running back to her seat.

"I'm all done." Ella screamed.

"That's because you got it all on you and not in you." Brooke said picking up Ella and walking to the kitchen sink, "Hands out baby." Brooke said as Ella stuck her hands under the water. "Good. Now go play." She said as Ella ran off to play with her dolls in the family room.

"I'm done too." Both Jordyn and Addie said at the same time.

"I still see some chicken Jor."

"I don't like it."

"Eat it then you can go play."

"Daddy I don't like it. They kill chickies."

"Jordyn eat just two more bites then you an go play with Addie and Ella."

"Your evil daddy." Jordyn said making faces as she stuck two pieces of chicken into her face.

"There now go play." Luke laughed as Jordyn got down from her seat and ran to where her sisters where playing with the dolls.

"That's my Barbie." Jordyn yelled.

"I was playing with it." Addie said grabbing it back.

"Girls. Settle it down in there."

"Jordyn stole my Barbie." Addie said stomping to the table where her parents continued to eat their dinner.

"Jordyn give the Barbie back or Santa's not going to come for you." Brooke yelled into the family room.

"Fine loser." Jordyn said throwing it into the kitchen.

"These are some crazy girls Cheery." Lucas' laughed giving Brooke a kiss.

"Broody they're our crazy girls." Brooke laughed as she started to clean off the table.

* * *

_Ok. So part one is done. I was thinking about this being two parts. Please review to tell me if you like it or not. I really want to know. I'm in the process of writing chapter four for Holiday In The Sun, which should be up as soon as I get around to writing the rest of the chapter and the same, goes for Damn Regrets. So please tell me if you like it. I know, I know it's early for a Christmas story but when inspiration hits you just go with it._


	2. Part Two: A Special Gift For You

_Hey everyone I'm back again with the rest of And A Merry Christmas To You for you to read. I'm going a little crazy right_ _now as I'm talking to my friend Ashley, who is my lunch buddy, anyway she thought since I was bored I should post this tonight as an early Christmas gift since Christmas is in like two and a half months away, but I still got my Christmas music playing all year long. I love Christmas. Anyway Thanks to everyone who read it. Mostly BrookeandLucas, onetreehillgirl066, xxxBrucasJeytonNaleyxxx and harroc83 thanks for reading this. _

_Summary: Merry Christmas a Scott Family Way. Future Brucas _

**And A Merry Christmas To You **

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

**Part Two: A Special Gift For You**

"Momma!" Screamed Ella from her bedroom.

"Broody you go get her." Brooke said putting the pillow over her head to block the noise.

"Haha your turn she's calling for you." Lucas laughed trying to fall back to sleep.

"Why is it she always calls for me and not you?"

"I guess she loves you more." Lucas said as Brooke sat up in bed, "Merry Christmas Cheery."

"You too." Brooke said walking into the hallway to her baby girls' room, "Merry Christmas Girly." Brooke said picking up Ella.

"Santa come?" questioned Ella the minute she stopped crying when Brooke picked her up.

"I don't know." Brooke said, "Where you being a good girl this year?"

"Me very good." Ella smiled.

"Go get daddy up while I get Addie and Jordyn."

"Then presents?"

"We'll see." Brooke said giving Ella a kiss as she put her down, "Now go. He's waiting for you to wake him."

"Yea!" Ella cheered as Brooke laughed walking into Addie's light-purple room.

"Addie, babe. Wake up its Christmas." Brooke said shaking Addie awake.

"Christmas already?" Addie said rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Ad now go find daddy."

"No need I'm awake and with Sleeping Beauty to." Luke laughed pointing to the sleeping girl in a princess nightgown in his arms.

"Present time. Now come!" Addie and Ella said as Brooke picked up Ella and walked down the stairs to find underneath the Christmas tree to have triple the amount of presents then the day before.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty it's time to get up if you don't want Addie and Ella opening your presents." Brooke said rubbing Jordyn's back.

"Presents for me." Jordyn said waking up from her dad's shoulder.

"Yes for you." Luke said putting her on the ground.

"Nother Barbie mommy!" Addie and Jordyn said holding up a hula-dancing Barbie.

"More Barbie's." Luke whispered to Brooke for only her to hear it.

"They looked so pretty." Brooke whispered back.

"Dada Tickle Me Elmo!" Ella laughed handing it to Lucas to open it.

"Ballerina shoes!" Jordyn said putting them on, "Mommy now I can be a real dancer, just no close off cause Aunt Rachel said that's very bad."

"Remind me never to let Rachel watch them." Lucas laughed.

"Aunt Rachel says we very sexy girls!" Addie said.

"Ok. No more Rachel." Brooke said after finding out how bad of in influence Rachel has been.

"Daddy your present." Addie said as Jordyn handing him the gift the girls picked out for him, "A book. Girls I love it."

"We picked it out all by ourselves." Jordyn said proudly as Lucas gave each girl a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Ella go get mommy's present." Lucas said as the little girl waddled over to the tree and found the present.

"Here mommy." Ella said handing Brooke the present.

"I wonder what it is." Brooke said opening it up to find a picture of the three girls in a frame.

"It's for your office at work." Addie said speaking up.

"I love it girls." Brooke said giving a hug to each of the girls, "Thank you very much."

"You welcomes." The three girls answered.

"Go play with your toys girls." Brooke said.

"Merry Christmas Pretty Girl." Lucas said handing Brooke a present.

"What is it?"

"Open it up and find out." Luke said as Brooke opened the box.

"Luke it's beautiful." Brooke said pulling out a bracelet.

"Read the inside."

"To Cheery from Broody Boy." Brooke read out loud, "I love it and I love you." She said giving Luke a kiss on the lips.

"Why do you two always kiss?" Addie complained.

"Cause we want to. And I love you too, Pretty Girl."

"No here you go Luke. There are two parts. You can open this one first." Brooke said handing an envelope to Luke.

"Two front row seats for a Duke basketball game." He said.

"Season passes. Cause no matter what Haley and I do you and Nate go to those games or watch them on TV anyway." Brooke laughed.

"Thank you so much."

"Welcome Babe." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss, "Now on for present number two and I think this one you may like this one way better."

"Ok." Lucas said opening the second envelope noticing two sonograms in it, "Brooke what is this."

"Congratulations Luke your finally getting those little boys you wanted." Brooke smiled.

"Boys?"

"Yep. Two little ones in six more months."

"Brooke this is great."

* * *

_Four-Years-Later_

"Daddy I got's a truck!" Landon Kyle Scott cheered holding up a Tonka toy truck.

"Me too!" Aiden Timothy Scott said rolling over his older sisters foot.

"Mom! The brat rolled over my foot!" Nine-year-old Addie complained.

"Addie calm down." Brooke laughed. Addie was sure turning into a miniature her.

"Stop being a big but head." Jordyn said, "Mom! I got a new dance company jacket." Jordyn seriously fell in love with dance in those four years since the boys were born.

"That's cool baby." Brooke said bending down and started to pick up the trash from the wrapping paper.

"What did you get Baby-Girl?" Luke asked.

"Another Barbie doll." Ella said as Lucas just laughed.

"Just what you need."

"Merry Christmas Broody Boy."

"You to Pretty Girl." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss as the snow began to fall out side.

* * *

_Hehe. I hope you liked it. I don't know what's up with me but I've been in a Christmas mood lately so I wrote this. I'm probably going to have the next chapters to my other stories up tomorrow, so keep a look out for them._

_Thanks again, Denver._


End file.
